The DarkDestined
by TheSealer
Summary: What if instead of Ken, they kids from 02 would have to deal with 5 enemies? Rated T for death of some characters
1. Prologue

**THE DARKDESTINED**

**Chapter 1:**** Prologue**

Everything was peace and quiet in the Primary Village, when Agumon looking for strawberries. Since the defeat of Apocalypsmon, the Digital World was, once again, saved. It has passed 3 years since Tai and the others have returned to their own World. Their Digimon partners move on with their lives. Agumon was now living in a forest close to the Primary Village.

"Finally, something to eat." – he said to himself when he saw some strawberries. But, before he could catch them, an explosion was heard. He turned around and saw another explosion. It was on Primary Village! Agumon dropped the strawberries he had already founded and run to the village. If there was digimon attacking the village, he could digivolve and fight, to protect the villagers.

When he got there, a new surprise was waiting for him: four enemies with black mantles and hoods. Each one had its own weapon: the first had two small axes with two edges; the second had two two-edged swords; the third had two shaped cutlasses and the fourth had stick with blades.

There was blood on the ground around them and in their weapons, which could only mean one thing: they already killed several digimon. The one with the two axes stacked one of them in the neck of a Tentomon, killing him. But for some reason, the death bodies didn't turned into Digieggs. It was horrifying! Agumon, full of rage, yelled:

"STOP! Who are you, and why are you destroying innocent lives?"

The four digimon stopped the massacre and looked at him. The one with the stick took a step closer to him and said:

"Finally, Agumon! We were getting kind bored, but now we can have some fun. By the way, how his Tai?" – she ended with a sick laughed.

"What? You were expecting me? And how do you know about Tai? Wait a second…Those voices. – he gasped – "YOU ARE HUMANS CHILDREN? But, I thought only digidestined could enter in this world."

"But, we are DigiDestined. Well, _half-DigiDestined_." – said the one with the swords.

"We are here in the name of our Master, to eliminate the DigiDestined. But we needed to give them a bate to come here." – explained the human with the axes with a feminine voice.

"But, since they are not here, we can destroy you first." – said the one the cutlasses, who move so quickly that Agumon didn't even noticed. When he was about to separate Agumon's head from the rest of his body, somebody stepped in and attacked the human. It was Gabumon. His friends have arrived! The eight digimon started to attack the humans, but they were, strangely fast. They moved almost as quickly as the speed of light. But how? No human had all that speed. However the surprises weren't over yet: the girl with the cutlass was fighting against Gatomon, where there was a wall behind her. The girl tried to punch the digimon, but Gatomon could avoid the attack. The girl hit the wall, but instead of scream in pain, she destroyed the wall, turning it in dust! And when Patamon flied over 6 meters to avoid being cut in half by the girl with the axes, amazingly, she jumped and reached him. Fortunately, Byomon attacked her behind and saved Patamon.

_These kids are evil, fast and strong. How can we beat them, if we can't digivolve?_ – thought Tentomon – _Izzi, where are you? We need you, guys. _


	2. Ep 1 New heroes, new villains

**THE DARKDESTINED**

**Chapter 2:**** Ep. 1 - New heroes, new villains**

In the Human World, the old Digidestined heard the screams of their Digimon, in Primary Village. Izzi was talking with three younger students: Yolei, Davis and Cody.

They were at the computer room, when Izzi stopped talking.

"Izzi, is something wrong?" – asked Cody, seeing the worriment on his face, a few seconds after he heard Tentomon thoughts.

"Guys, I have to do something. We'll talk again, but now…"

"Hey, wait! What's your problem Izzi? A minute ago, you were fine. And now, you're sweat dropping and kicking us of the computer room." – said Yolei.

"No, that's not it…" – but Izzi couldn't finish the sentence because the computer' screen right beside them started to emit an intense light. The kids were open-mouthed, after all, that didn't use to happen. When the light disappeared, Cody, Yolei and Davis were each holding a Digivice. Izzi looked at them, stupefied:

"What are these things?" – asked Davis.

"Guys, if that's what I think it is, you can go with me." – said Izzi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they have arrived to the Digital World, they meet with the other Digidestined. They weren't too far from Primary Village, so the Digidestined began the travel by foot. Everybody present themselves and explained the three rookies what they were and about the DigiWorld, during their way.

Primary Village was completely ruined. All the houses had, at least, one wall destroyed. Some of them were even turned to dust. There were also marks of fire everywhere and there was no living digimon. And, to make the scenario even more macabre, there was blood and death bodies everywhere.

"Come on; let's find Gabumon and the others." – said Matt.

"Let us help you." – said a voice of a girl.

Suddenly, the shadows around them started to move and the four human children dressed with black mantles showed up, a few meters ahead of them. The Digidestined's partners were unconscious and in chains on their arms.

"Hey, those are our friends! Give them back!" – said Sora.

"You want your digipets back?" – asked the girl with the cutlasses.

"All you have to do is to pass us." – said the boy with the stick.

"But, I'm warning you: we like to fight dirty." – smirked the boy with the two-bladed swords.

"That's right! So what is going to be, Digidorks?" – said the girl with the axes.

"Who are you anyway? And, how can you be here? I thought only Digidestined could be in this World." – asked Tai.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we _are_ Digidestined." – said the boy with the swords.

"No way! The Digidestined are children choose to protect and save this world." – said Mimi.

"But, some children are chosen by the power of Darkness, to conquer the DigiWorld. We are those Digidestined. However, we are actually known as the **DarkDestined**."

"The DarkDestined? With a name like that, you guys must be really nasty." – commented Joe.

"Nasty, maybe… powerful, sure!"

"What do you want?" – asked TK.

"Our master wants us to finish you. He knows that you're a threat." – answered the DarkDestined with the cutlasses. – "By the way, I see that you brought reinforcements." – she said with her gaze at the three new Digidestined. Since the DarkDestined appeared they were looking at them, confused and impressed.

"Yes, they are friends." – said Tai thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let them came with him and his friends.

"So, those three will be our enemies? Pity, the girl with the glasses looks cute. A little cute." – said the guy with the stick.

"Wait! What do you mean with «your enemies»? Your enemies are us." – said Izzi.

"Not really, Izzi. He said «finish you» to your blond friend with the hat. Our enemies are him, Kari and the three new rookies." – answered the DarkDestined girl with the axes.

"How do you know our names?"

"We know everything about you. But, as I was saying, you and your grown up friends will not be the ones trying to save this world. It will be the 5 younger Digidestined. I think it's fair: 5 DigiDestined against 5 DarkDestined" –continued her. The three new heroes of the DigiWorld finally woke up from the trance and took one step towards the enemies:

"Five? You should check your Math. I only counted four on your side." – said Davis.

"Yes, well, let's just say that our fifth member likes to work alone"

"If you know everything about us, I think it would be fair if you tell us who you guys are." – said Cody. The 4 DarkDestined laughed and get rid of the hoods, revealing their faces. The one with the bladed stick was the smallest and youngest (a little taller than Cody) with black hair, brown eyes and dark-skinned. The girl with the cutlasses and the boy with the swords were both pale, blond, medium height and had blue eyes, which could mean that they were brother and sister. The last one was the girl with the axes was the tallest, red-head and green eyes.

"My name is Allan." – said the youngest.

"I'm Fred and this is my sister, June." – said the blond boy, pointing to him and then to the blond girl.

"You can call me Alexis." – said the tallest.

"Just by curiosity, who is the fifth DarkDestined?" – asked Yolei.

"He is not very friendly, so we almost never talk to him. Now, enough talking!" – said Allan, raising his weapon. - "We have a mission to complete."

Tai and Matt quickly put themselves in front of Kari and TK, followed by the other older DigiDestined.

"If you want to get them, you'll have to pass to us!" – said Matt. The four DarkDestined smile and Alexis said:

"Good, our Master will be even more satisfied."

The DarkDestined raised their weapons and attacked with an incredible speed.


	3. Ep 1 The NewDigidestined not concluded

**THE DARKDESTINED**

**Chapter ****3:**** Ep. 1 – The New Digidestined (Not Concluded)**

The digidestined were paralyzed by fear. The DarkDestined were about to slide them to pieces when 5 voices spoke:

"Cat's tail!"

"Death clash!"

"Ninjinken!"

"Love strike!"

"Spike Buster!"

It was like the own air right in front of the DarkDestined just exploded! When the dust lay down, the DarkDestined were all stunned and confused about what just happened. The children were confused either. The DarkDestined collect their thoughts, their enemies had vanished.

"Where are they?" – asked Allan, looking to his right and left, searching for any sighs of the kids.

"They couldn't have gone too far." – said Alexis – "Lets split out. Fred and June, go looking for them in the forest. Allan, you're coming with me, to the mountains."

"Hey, who made you queen?" – asked June, impertinently.

"In case you didn't notice, our fifth element is not here. So, that means I am the boss. If you don't like it, we can always discuss this in a fight." – said Alexis, raising her axes. June toke a step for back and Allan gave a small laugh, but Fred gave him a cold glare.

"Never mind." – said blond girl DarkDestined, with her anger growing up. One of these days, Alexis would pay for that humiliation.

"Good. So, let's follow my plan. If one of the groups locates them, warn the other group. Let's go!" – instructed Alexis and the two teams run in different ways, in order to find the DigiDestined. Little did they know that if they looked at the sky, they would find them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe was wondering about what happened a few minutes ago: _the DarkDestined were about to unleash their attacks when they were save by the five digimon who attack the evil kids. After that, he and his friends were flying thanks to their saviors. He was a little sleepy but able to open his eyes and see that he, Matt and Cody (the others were all unconscious) were flying in the arms of an angel digimon. The others were in the back of an insect digimon, except Tai and Kari who were rescued by a demon digimon. In the back of the giant insect were two other digimon: a rabbit and one that he recognized:_

_"__Ga…tomon – he said, before falling unconscious again._

After a while, he woke up in a cave, along with the other DigiDestined:

"Do you guys remember how do we get here?" – but the answer was «No».

"What are we going to do now?" – asked Yollei to the others.

"Nothing, there is nothing we can do now." – answered TK, losing all the hope.

"What? But, those creeps have your friends as prisoners." – said Davis.

"Yes, we know that, but did you see how they attack us? Those guys aren't ordinary kids." – said Sora.

"Are you saying we're going to abandon your friends?" – asked Cody.

"No, we are saying that we need to learn who are those guys and prepare a plan." – answered Tai.

"Tai, I think there isn't anything else to learn about them. We need to take action!" – said Davis, getting up.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" – said Tai, getting angry.

"Call me crazy, but I'm with Davis." – said Yollei, getting up, too.

"Count me in!" – said Cody. Izzi looked incredulous to the three:

"Yollei, please, don't do anything stupid."

"Look, guys I don't like to fight, and Cody doesn't like either. But when there is somebody in danger, we need to fight."

Before anybody could say another word, the D3 started to glow and 3 digieegs appeared in front of the three new kids. Above each floating digieeg, a digimon appeared. The first digimon was a blue dragon digimon, the second was a red bird and the third was a yellow armadillo.

"Hello there, partner. I've waiting for you. My name is Veemon." – said the blue digimon. Davis stared at him like a statue before asking:

**To all the readers:**

I know some of you won't like to hear this, but I'm done with this story. To tell you the truth, at first, I wanted to write a complete Digimon 02 season of my own, but I lost the interest in that, some time ago. Call me lazy, if you want, because I'm kind a lazy.

However, you don't need to do any flames, because I will give the all Plot of THE DARKDESTINED Fict, but first, the characters I own:

THE DARKDESTINED:

5 years ago, they use to be orphan Digidestined, who lived in the digital world. Azulongmon charged them of protecting the borders between the Human World and the Digital World. One day, their partners mysteriously disappeared. They all over for them, until the spirit of VenoMyotismon find them. He told them lies about that their partners abandoning them and Azulongmon betrayed their trust. Sad and enraged by that knowledge, VenoMyotismon convinced them to join him, in his (fake) quest to save the Digital World from disloyal digimon, just like Azulongmon. In order for them to defeat the Digidestined, VenoMyostimon gave the powers and the weapons they have. They had their capabilities highly increased towards human's limitation, but each one had a capability more increased than the others.

ALLAN: His weapon was the stick. Brown eyes and black haired, he is the shortest and youngest of all the DarkDestined. He has the ability of running at an incredible speed. He likes to fight alone, because the other DarkDestined tease him, since he is the youngest, he is also the weakest of their group.

JUNE: She uses her cutlasses as weapons. She is a blond blue-eyed girl and Fred's twin sister. She possesses a supernatural stamina, she could swan or run during a week, without a break and never feel tired or hungry.

FRED: Also blond and with blue eyes, he is June's twin brother. He fights with his two swords and has a stupidly powerful strength. He and his sister work as a team and they never disagree.

ALEXIS: A green-eyed red-head, tall and a great strategist. Just because she is a girl, doesn't mean she can't use her axes. She uses her concentration and cleverness.

THE FIFTH DARKDESTINED: His identity is a surprise at the beginning. All I'm going to tell you now is that he has all the capabilities equally increased. Not even all the other four DarkDestined together could defeat him.

THE DIGIMON:

The digimon who saved the digidestined are the Darkdestined former partners. They didn't turn their back on the humans. It was VenoMyotismon that sealed them away. After the DarkDestined being completely on his side, he set free the captive digimon, because keeping them sealed was draining the few power he had left.

Those 5 digimon look for their human partners, and when they find them, they didn't believed in a single word the digimon just said. Ever since that moment, the DarkDestined never heard about their partners. When those 5 digimon discovered about the return of the digidestined, they kept an eye on them and saved them. All of them are champion digimon (except the fifth darkdestined' digimon, which is an ultimate), but they can evolve into ultimate when they are in trouble. Unfortunately, they've lost their Mega forms, since their partners are no longer with them. This group of digimon call themselves **The Abandoned**.

BOOGEYMON:

Boogeymon is a Virus-Attribute, Demon Man type, champion digimon. His attacks are **death clash **and** ruby eye**. He used to be Allan's partner. This is his evolution line:

Impmon---**Boogeymon**---Phelesmon---Beelzemon (not in Blast Mode)

TURUIEMON:

Turuiemon is a Beast Man type, Data-Attribute, champion digimon. He attacks his enemies with **ninjinken** and **glauntet**. His partner was Fred:

Lopmon---**Turuiemon**---Antylamon (Data)---Cherubimon (Vaccine)

D'ARCMON:

D'arcmon is a female Angel type, Vaccine-Attribute, champion digimon. Also called the "Goddess of Battle", she attacks with her **Love strike** and **The Maiden**. She partnered with June:

Salamon/Plotmon---**D'arcmon**---Hippogriffomon---Murmmuxmon

BLACKGATOMON:

BlackGatomon is a Demon Best type, Virus-Attribute, champion digimon and former Alexis' partner. Even the fact that she is a Virus type; she is not a bad guy. Her attacks were** Neko Kick**,** Neko Punch **and **Cat's eye**:

Salamon/Plotmon---**BlackGatomon**---LadyDevimon---Lilithmon

JEWELBEEMON:

Jewelbeemon is the fifth darkdestined partner. He is an Ultimate, Insect type, Vaccine-Attribute digimon. His attacks are **Spike Buster **and **Shot Claw**:

Wormmon---Stingmon---**Jewelbeemon**---Grand Kuwagamon

**PLOT:**

After the 3 digimon wake up, Allan and Alexis show up and the three digimon Armordigivolve and fight the two enemies (Fred and June join the fight later). The battle ends as a draw. The darkdestined don't keep their deal of giving them back their partners. However, the 5th Darkdestined shows up and makes his _friends_ to keep their promise.

When the DarkDestined return to their hiding place, Allan asks to Venomyotismon permission to be the first to fight against the Digidestined, to prove his partners that he isn't weak. VenoMyostismon gives his permission and Allan chooses some soldiers of their army to assist him I his quest.

Some episodes after this one, more and more digieggs are found and the only DarkDestined they fight is Allan. In several episodes, the Digidestined get some help from The Abandoned without knowing. When they meet those five digimon, they learn the story of the DarkDestined. However, the Abandoned don't know who the Darkdestined work for. After some adventures, Allan is defeated by Magnamon and is taken to a prison.

After Allan's defeat, June and Fred are the next enemies. They usually tried to make the Digidestined doubt of themselves, but they ended up beaten by MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. The twins are locked in the same place were Allan is.

Alexis is the next one. Her plans consisted in traps turned the digidestined against each other. She almost wins, but Patamon and Gatomon were able to Warp-Digivolve to Serafimon and Ophanimon and defeat Alexis. Although she escapes, before the digidestined can arrest her, the fifth DarkDestined captures her and delivers her to the Digidestined, saying that she proved to be useless to his master. Then, he reveals his identity: Ken Ichijouji. The faces the Digidestined and they are forced to retreat.

After this episode, I don't have any ideas to end this Fict. If you want, you can continue my story as you wish, but warm first. Remember, I don't own anything, except the DarkDestined and their partners.


End file.
